One method for evaluating the knowledge or skill of a person includes the use of standardized tests. For example, standardized tests are used to monitor the academic progress of students. Some standardized tests incorporate objective test questions that are answered by filling in an appropriate oval in an associated bubble-type answer sheet using a pencil. Some standardized tests include open-ended questions or tests. Examples of open-ended questions in these tests include essay questions, fill-in-the-blank questions, fill-in-the-map questions, math questions, and motor skill tests in which a test taker draws geometric shapes. Open-ended questions or tests, also referred to herein as scoring tasks or test items, are evaluated and scored by a human reviewer, also referred to herein as a reader.
Standardized tests are distributed from test processing centers to test-taking centers where the tests are administered to test-takers using standardized forms. One example of a test-taker is a student. Another example of a test-taker is a student who is taking home-based assessments.
In order to promote the integrity and accuracy of the administered tests and test results, it is desirable to properly define sections of the test when scanning the completed test, so that objective test items can be properly scored by machine and open-ended test items can be properly scored by readers.
Another practice by which information is obtained is a survey. Surveys are used to obtain information from a person, such as a consumer of goods or services. Surveys also use forms having standardized questions. Large amounts of data can be compiled from surveys using standardized forms. Thus, there is a need for accurate collection of data from the standardized forms.
Improved method and apparatus for defining fields in standardized forms and for imaging are needed.